


Old Feelings, New Blood

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor, at the end of "Meltdown"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Feelings, New Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the warning, I see this as 'happy' fic for certain reasons

For fifty years, I was a prisoner. Not just of a prison, but also of my undying state. Then hope sprang anew, as I awakened in a new form, and felt the air touch me. The glass I first touched, looking out upon the snow was cold, and I could feel it for the first time in over half a century.

I was a fool, to think it would last. When the condition reasserted itself, I vowed to myself to take my revenge on Stephanie Lake, as well as insure I did not endure an imprisoned existence once more. 

There he was, a younger, more nimble Batman. As he had saved me in the graveyard, now he fought to save those I pursued wrathfully. I had no ill will toward him, and sought to drive him away. In the end, I had to save him and then hear him plead for me to save myself. However, I know my choice is right, as he springs away to safety.

I face the end with joy, for now, at last, I can be with my Nora again.


End file.
